Can I Kill Lily's Boyfriend?
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: In which, Ron, Harry, and the Twins deal with Lily getting her first boyfriend. T for possibility of mild cursing. Post Hogwarts/Next Generation.


Ginny's POV

"Mum, what's for breakfast?" I heard Albus ask as Harry and I sleepily walked down the stairs, dragging our feet. How was he already up? He's a teenage boy for Merlin's sake! Aren't they supposed to sleep until noon on weekends? But somehow Al always got up at exactly seven o clock. Oh yeah, that's because James used to do a charm over him every night that would make him wake up with bells ringing insanely loud in his head right at seven o clock every morning, we'd tried to get James to stop, we grounded him a million times but he wouldn't let it go, as he said 'It's a tradition…and I wouldn't want disappointment my wee little brother by breaking tradition, would I? Besides I hate breaking tradition.' And when James moved out last year Al still would get up at seven out of habit, he couldn't help it.

"Um…I don't know yet, Al. We just got up."

Albus groaned, "I'm hungry; I think I'm going to learn how to cook so I don't have to wait on other people, it could be fun."

"That's a great idea, honey."

"Do you know how to cook Dad?"

"Don't hurt the hippogriff!" we heard Harry softly mumble from beside me.

Albus laughed, "What's wrong with Dad?" he asked between chuckles.

I smiled, "He's sleep-walking I think, I thought he was awake when we came downstairs, but he must have fallen back asleep."

"I didn't know Dad could sleep-walk."

"Neither did he until he was 12 and sleep-walked into the potions room at Hogwarts at midnight. Snape was still in there for some reason. He got made at Harry for not answering his questions and was about to give him a detention…until he realized Harry's eyes were closed the whole time and he was snoring."

Albus doubled over laughing, "I would hate to have that happen to me…I would be kind of scared to be near Snape when I'm unconscious."

I giggled, "Good point," I looked over at Harry, still snoozing, "I wonder what his dream's about?"

"Maybe it's about Buckbeak, he said 'Don't hurt the hippogriff!'"

"I think I'll ask him," I looked up at Harry and took him by the shoulders and shook him.

He jerked and almost jumped, "Huh? what?" he almost shouted.

Al and I laughed under our breath, "What was your dream about, babe?"

He blinked a little then blushed in realization, "Did I fall back asleep?" he whispered.

"Yep," Al answered for me, "Why Dad I didn't know you'd sleep-walked into Snape," Albus teased.

Harry groaned, "Aw, Gin, why would you tell him that story?"

I shrugged, "I'm still surprised your sleep-walking didn't get you into trouble until you were 12. If you lived in my house you would've gotten in trouble for that before your third birthday."

"I've been trying to figure out a way to stop my sleep-walking, it's really annoying, and when I wake up while walking down the stairs I tend to fall straight down them. It's very painful. I thought I was doing so well," he frowned.

"Anyway, do you think it'd be a good idea to teach Al to cook? He wants to learn, could you teach him?" I giggled to myself.

Harry glared at me with mock anger, then turned to Albus, "Sorry Al, ask your Mum to teach you."

"Why? You could teach me too, can't you?"

"Uh…it wouldn't be a good idea, son."

Al smirked, "Why?"

"Because allowing your father to turn on an oven is a major fire hazard," I managed to get out before laughing almost hysterically.

He frowned, "Not funny, Gin."

Al was laughing with me, "What happened?" he had already figured that his father was a fire hazard because he was a terrible cook and something had happened to prove that. So quick that boy.

"He and your Uncle Ron caught the wall in the burrow kitchen on fire. You see, your dad could win the tri-wizard cup, beat a dementor, and kill Voldomort, but he couldn't make pourage to save his life. And having Ron there kind of just made it worse. It was a lazy summer day after your Dad's fourth year, and your Grandmum, Molly, thought it would be a useful thing to teach the young boys to cook since they were growing up," I paused to laugh, "You two will never grow up," I said to Harry who flashed a mischievous grin that somehow managed to make me think of when he and Ron would get into trouble when they were eleven, "And she had just poured the pourage mix into the bowl and went to the store with Granddad for a bit, and left the boys to tend to the pot of pourage. They did fine at first, but then Ron got an idea to try make popcorn for fun or something-" No, Gin, we wanted to put the popcorn in the pourage and mix it to try something new for breakfast," Harry interrupted me.

I rolled my eyes, "Um…ew, and anyway Ron went to go get the popcorn packs and left Harry at the stove, he got bored and leaned against the counter by the stove, Ron came back from the pantry and put the popcorn in the microwave…withOUT opening the pack our taking off the foil cover. George came in and they started passing George's bludger around while they waited, and suddenly the microwave started smoking and you could hear popping sounds. They ran to get the popcorn out but by the time they got it out it was mostly black. They'd put it in for 10 minutes with the foil on it, and when they got back to the stove they realized Harry had knocked a towel on the stove when he was rushing to the microwave and some of it got under the pot and caught on fire. Ron picked it up and started yelling and it burned him so he threw it against the wall , thus catching the drapes which caught the wall. They got the hose and sprayed it down but Grandmum and Granddad were NOT happy when they got home." I laughed.

"Well I told George we should put a cloaking spell on the burned part of the wall and drapes so they wouldn't see it, but he said Mrs. Weasley would just KNOW that we did something bad, that she could just TELL. And hey you were standing by just watching when all this happened. I do believe you laughed at us when we were grounded."

"So I did, but the point is you've never been able to cook anything without burning something or making the food taste horrible. So I think I'll teach him."

Harry scowled and Al laughed, "Man, Dad, I mean the world knows you as the great hero who killed Voldomort, but if they knew this…oh the headlines 'Great Harry Potter- Don't let him near a stove!'"

"Okay that's it, I'm going to see my daughter who's actually nice to me!" Harry pretended to be mad and stomped up the stairs to Lily's room.

"Make sure you don't fall asleep" I yelled after him on the stairs.

Harry's POV

I walked casually to my daughter's bedroom door and knocked, "Come in," I heard Lily respond.

I opened the door, "Hey, your mum and Al were being mean so I was just-" I cut off in mid-sentence, blanching, as I took in the sight of my daughter-my baby girl. She stood up from her chair from where she'd been looking in her vanity mirror. She was dressed in a low-cut v neck, mid-drift shirt made of red lace and satin with a black flower on her right shoulder, and a black leather mini-skirt, with black strappy heels that I was amazed my 15-tear-old daughter could walk in. Her hair was in loose waves around her face and she had red dangly earrings on.

"Bloody hell!" I said too loudly, then mentally smacked myself for cursing in front of my daughter, and cringing at the stray thought that I was sounding more like Ron at that moment than I ever wanted to.

"What?" Lily asked, using the innocent voice she had somehow managed to retain even though she was no longer five.

"What? You really feel the need to ask what? What in the buggerin' world are you wearing?"

"Calm down, Dad. I'm just going out with some friends after breakfast."

"Calm down? NO, I don't want to calm down. What kind of friends do you have that would dress like…THAT?"

"It's just Linda, Macey, and Annabelle," she defended her self with the sass she got from Gin.

"And just where do you guys think you're going?" I snapped.

"We don't think…we KNOW we're going to the movies and then out to eat. Just a girls' night, Dad."

"You are SERIOUSLY mistaken if you think I'm letting you out of the house in that…I don't even want you to wear that out of this room, or at all!"

She scowled, "I'm sorry but I don't think I remember there being any law that you can MAKE me stay, so if you'll excuse me," she tried to side step past me.

I was beginning to realize why parents hate the teenage phase.

"I don't care if there's any law, I'm you're father, not to mention I'm probably a 50 times better wizard than you right now, and I'm NOT letting you go out like that!"

"Oh…you won't LET me go out? I'm going…and that's that! And, yes we all know that you're a WONDERFUL wizard! I'll never be able to forget how great you are because all the kids I know never let me forget that THE Harry Potter, who killed Voldomort, is my father!" she screeched.

I flinched, as his name brought back painful memories,_ how could she think that I thought I was better then them? Did she really resent living in my shadow? Since when is she so disobedient? Where's my sweet little girl? _

"Would you rather I NOT have killed him? You might not have been born if I hadn't killed him!"

"Well, it doesn't matter; you can't TELL me what to do!" she really screamed at me for the first time since she was a kid. _Hell, she still IS a bloody kid, _I thought… Then I looked at her again-attire and all-and felt inclinedto take back that thought. So angry and confused, I did what I always do when I need help and can't think of anything else-I yelled for my wife, "Ginny! You had better come up here!" I looked my daughter over again and got more angry and decided to add, "Now!"

Soon after my outburst, Ginny came through the door, followed after by Al. Both their faces went from 'what is it this time?' looks to 'Who the heck is that girl and what did she do with Lily?' expressions.

Ginny walked up to her daughter with her hands on her hips in a very Molly-esque manner, but instead of straight out yelling, Ginny was sarcastic-as usual, "I thought you didn't want to dress up for Halloween this year," she snapped at her. I smirked at my wife; I couldn't really help it or explain it but after all these years her wit still turned me on.

Lilly's face clearly read what she was thinking "MUM!"

"Give her credit; she did seem to pull of the hooker costume pretty well," Al remarked quietly, standing behind Lilly (though he's a bit taller than her now)

Lilly's jaw practically dropped to the floor at her older brother's comment and Ginny whirled around to him, "Albus Severus!" she chided.

Seeing how angry she was, I tried to hold back my laugh at my son's brilliant (yet insensitive, totally insensitive) joke.

Al grinned sheepishly, "Told you I'd spent too much time with James."

At that- I had to laugh. Unfortunately Ginny heard me, and as fun as she is to observe when she's mad at others, let's just say I'm not even going to narrate what happened next…


End file.
